The Black Rose
by TheReader-TheWriter
Summary: Julia is an English girl who is going through in immense change of life, she is going to be turned in to a vampire. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I don't intend copyright infringement. Warning: ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1: My life

**The Black Rose**

It was clouded and too warm, the airco wasn't working well. I started getting my jacket off and I grabbed my perfume to hide any kind of smell. I rushed to the ugly toilet with the yellow walls, washed my hands and concentrated on my breathing. An airport would be my least favorite place on earth to be, if it weren't for the shops it would be my personal hell.

As I was trying to calm myself my sister, Lina, entered the bathroom.

"Are you OK? We are going to leave soon, you don't want to miss the plane, do you?"

"I'll be right behind you"

She walked out the room and I did as I said, I followed her and tried not to think about what we were going to do. Instead I tried to distract myself by observing the corridor. Its walls were painted in the same ugly yellow as the bathroom and the ceiling was white, there were posters everywhere, advertisements for food, products and a new upcoming film.

Then I spotted the gate number where we were supposed to be and I looked down, I didn't want to see the aircraft, I counted my footsteps and I looked at the floor. The tiles were black and white and I counted 341 steps. I almost bumped into my sister when she stopped walking and I saw we were at the gate and about to step in the plane. A nice looking woman examined my ticket and sent me in the plane. I took a deep breath and entered the plane, The plane had green seats and a grey carpet on the floor, I stumbled to my seat and stared at the chair in front of me trying to forget that I sat down in a machine that was going to take off with me in it.

I hated flying.

It was something I had from my mother, she did it quite often though and I thought she was very brave. This was my sixth time on a plane. I didn't hate flying because of the height, I hated flying because of the possibility of dying. I don't trust electronics. Flying was wonderful, I had always wanted to be able to fly like a bird. I loved birds.

"Are you alright?" Lina asked

I wasn't able to speak yet, so I just nodded and focused on my destination.

Home. I loved my home, my England. Though the vacation had been nice I missed my room and my own bed. We had been to Italy for three weeks, we went to Rome, Napoli, Volterra and Pisa. The ruins were my favorite, I could spent hours exploring them, so this was exactly what I had done. The huge amount of tourists was somewhat frustrating, everyone wants to go there so it had been very crowded. I had a little accident in a shop in Volterra, I had tripped over something and I fell upon someone else. He had dropped something made of glass and I fell in it, of course. I couldn't see the man clearly he wore a cloak and he ran away quickly.

I wondered why he did that.

I had a bit of glass in my arm and a bump but it didn't hurt, so I didn't mind. I had examined the glass a little later, because I took a little piece of it, and saw some traces of red wine, the glass looked very old. The flight went very fast, faster than I thought it would go, I had enjoyed the view, like I said I didn't dislike the height, just the electronics. I panicked a bit because the 'fasten your seatbelt' lights went on and even though the flight went good, the landing was a whole other case. I fastened my seatbelt folded up the tableau and stuffed my bag underneath the seat in front of me.

The landing had succeeded and I was alive.

Nice.

Lina and I followed our parents through the building and across the parking lot. The journey home was quick and as soon as I was home I went to my room to unpack. At the bottom of my suitcase I found the little piece of glass and put it on my desk, then I went downstairs to take a shower, but Lina was already in there, I knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said.

She was brushing her hair, which was brown and long, just like mine.

"Are you going to take a shower?" I asked

"No, it's all yours"

She left and I put the shower on. The shower was amazingly pleasant, it was nice to be clean again. When I was finished I walked over to the scale to see how much weight I had gained during the last weeks. I really liked Italian food. I didn't look like I had eaten much, I looked just the same. I stood upon the scale and was immensely surprised, because I weighed 54 kg which was 10 kg less then I had expected to be, strange. This couldn't be healthy.I got my pajamas on and went to bed, not feeling well.

When I woke up I had pain everywhere, it wasn't very much pain, it was just annoying. The pain became less for the next week and was almost completely gone when I left for school, I was happy that I was about to see my friends again. Everyone said I looked different, but that was probably my tan, I was usually very pale, but I could be tan when I had been in the sun for three weeks. I also had new glasses, that explained the changes in my appearance. Even I had to get used to my new look.

When I was home I went to my room to do my homework and I cleaned my room. After that I went to the bathroom to weigh myself again, I was curious to see if the enormous flood of pastas and pizzas had kicked in.

It hadn't.

I weighed 47 kg, this was the strangest thing, the scale had to be broken. You see? Never trust electronics. The strange thing was that I actually felt lighter, walking the stairs was very easy, it used to make me tired. And when I walked I felt more elegant and I was faster. I still looked like I was 64 kg, though I had never really looked that heavy, I always seemed lighter. I felt very healthy, it was just the pain in my body and the stupid bump on my arm that irritated me. The bump didn't slink, I guessed it needed time to heal.

I went outside to enjoy the good weather that was still left from the summer, but the sun had already disappeared and since this was England, I knew it would take a few months before it would come back. So I went inside again and put on the TV to watch my favorite show. It hadn't started yet, which was odd because I was sure it would have. I looked at the clock, it couldn't be that early, only half an hour had passed since I had left school, the trip home alone usually takes twenty minutes. I guessed that all the electronics in this house were broken.

I sighed.

I went to every clock in the house and started getting really nervous, because they all indicated the same time. What was happening to me? They really couldn't all be broken. This couldn't be normal, this couldn't be some strange aspect of the puberty. I panicked, I ran to my room, climbed out the window on the roof, somethin I did quite often, and started forming possibilities of all the mental problems that I could have. While I was thinking I didn't notice the roof tiles moving, when I did, it was too late. I fell down the roof, which was 5 meters high, and I froze from fear. The fall down wasn't even that bad, it seemed like I fell for an eternity. I could very clearly see the grass coming closer, it took a very long time to land. I had enough time to place my feet on the ground and absorb the impact with my legs. It didn't feel like falling, it felt like flying.

It was amazing.

I felt very light, I felt the adrenaline pulse through my veins and I felt extremely strong. Ok, so this proved that the scale wasn't broken, but it did proved I was insane. As long as I was insane, and since I was still convinced that that really happened proved I was insane, I could try it again. I flew upstairs in a record time, climbed through the window, upon the roof again and coiled to spring. I jumped as high as I could, and that was a lot higher than I expected, and landed just as softly on the ground. I still couldn't believe it. I rushed upstairs, again, but this time I was a little too enthusiastic and I bumped to the wall at exactly the wrong place, the bump at my arm. It hurt, but I didn't stop until I was at the roof again, and I coiled to spring again.

I could feel the pain again, the pain that I had forgotten, it was in my arm, but it was ten times worse than it ever had been. The worst thing was that it spread to my back and then to my heart. I was shocked, I thought I had a heart attack, the pain spread further and soon it was in my entire body. It became even worse, it hurt so much. I fell down from the roof again, this time I really fell, I was too stunned to move. I landed softly though, like I fell upon a cushion, but the pain overshadowed every other feeling. I couldn't even think anymore and I couldn't sense the passing time, but I heard screams from my neighbors and not very long after that, I heard sirens.

The last thing I noticed were the sounds of the equipment in the ambulance and the sirens. Then I finally lost consciousness.

When I woke up, the pain was worse than I remembered, it was excruciating, I didn't open my eyes and tried to lose consciousness again, to faint, but it didn't work. Then I tried to sleep, without any luck. My head was numb, but I could think again. I was laying down on a bed and it smelled like a hospital, I could hear doctors talk, but I couldn't understand them. I also noticed a very annoying vague bleep next to my bed, I realized this was the bleep of the machine that was measuring my pulse. It was quite fast.

After a lot of time, at least I thought it was a lot of time, the pain started to fade away in my feet and my hands and my head became clearer, it had never been that clear. With a part of my brain I could count the passing seconds and also the bleeps. I could calculate how many times my heart beat in a minute, it were 130 bleeps per minute and it became ten beats per minute slower every half hour. That was good, I thought , because it became more natural. Another part of my brain was keeping tabs on the sounds in the hospital, I could the rain outside, the other people who were in the building, my sister sitting next to my bed, sobbing, my mother who was sitting next to my bed, my heartbeat and my breathing. The doctors who were discussing my condition were the most interesting, they talked about my body temperature that had dropped incredibly and how strange this was because of my high heart rate, they talked about my changing appearance and I was wondering why that would be happening, I had never heard about a disease that changed your appearance in a good way, I knew I was becoming pretty because I heard some of the other visitors whisper.

"It's a shame that someone that young and beautiful has to suffer so much"

It disturbed me, what was wrong with me? I had completely changed in a few days time, who had I become?

The biggest part of my brain was concentrating on the pain, it was almost gone now in my legs and arms, but it was also becoming worse in my back and heart. My heartbeat didn't raise, it continued to slow down and eventually became 10 per minute. I only had half an hour left to live. I panicked and the doctors finally noticed that something was going terribly wrong, they started to do everything they could, but I couldn't feel anything besides the pain.I tried to fight the time, I tried to wake up from this terrible nightmare, I tried to fight for my live.

It didn't work.

Time continued to pass and despite my fighting, it went abnormally fast. Suddenly I had ten minutes left, then nine and then eight. I wanted to shout, I wanted to scream and I wanted to run away, but I couldn't move. The doctors were fighting for my life too, one of them sent my family away from the room. They were shouting and sreaming, but they didn't ran away. I wanted them to leave, I didn't want them to see me die.

Five minutes left.

The pain was becoming unbearable, I gave up. Please let me die fast.

Four minutes left.

The agony. The pain. The physical pain wasn't comparible with the mental pain, the mental pain was much worse.

Two minutes left.

The docters came with the electric shock panels to restart my heart, when it had beaten its final beat.

One minute left.

Bye bye world. I'll miss you. My last breath followed by my last heartbeat.

The pain was gone, finally!

Was I dead?

Probably.

I felt quite good, that was strange. I felt strong, very strong. I could hear the doctors trying the shock panels, but I didn't feel anything, that was logic.

I was dead.

Was I really?

I wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter 2: Change

**The Black Rose **

I could still hear things, I guess that my soul was still in the room and I could notice several things. I could hear several heart beats and a rough voice telling a few doctors what to do and I could hear the rain ticking against the windows of the hospital room, I could even hear the drops that fell on the plants and on the already wet dirt.

I opened my eyes for a millimeter and I was surprised that I could see clearly. I could clearly see the ceiling and even the dust in the air, I could also see the four faces of the doctors who were still trying to make my heart beat without any success. The doctors noticed this too; they left the room and followed my family to tell them I had died. But that wasn't true, I wasn't dead. I was alone in the room.  
I didn't breath, my heart didn't beat and I was alive.

What the hell?

I opened my eyes completely and was stunned by the sharpest view I ever had, everything was so clear I could truly see everything. I got out of the bed and walked across the room, I did this so fast that I couldn't even remember the actual act and it was as if there was no movement. I couldn't be more confused.

I felt really strong which was unexpected since I had been in a hospital suffering from excruciating pain. I shuddered as I remembered the feeling of the knowledge that I was going to die in so much pain. I didn't think I really was alive or dead, but I had no idea what I could possibly be.

I wondered if I could breathe, I inhaled very slowly through my nose and I smelled the hospital, my own scent which was actually very nice and the predominant scent was absolutely mouthwatering, it also made my throat burn and made some sort of fluid flow in my mouth. That was new, why would it do that? But before I could even consider that, my instincts told me what it was. I didn't want to do it, I couldn't do it. I did not want to attack someone and most of all; I didn't want to drink someone's blood. I stopped breathing immediately, it didn't help much though, I could still perfectly remember the scent. And I could hear a lot of heartbeats, that all sounded very appealing.

I heard footsteps coming down the corridor, the heartbeat was closer than the others and I had to give everything to stay in control. I decided quickly I had to leave the city so I couldn't attack anyone, but where to go? I could think about that later, first I had to get out of the hospital. I couldn't go out the door, because there was someone. I had to jump out of the window I realized, I walked over to the glass and measured the height, it was far too high for me to jump, about 20 meters. And I couldn't open the window, so that wasn't an option. Was it?

I walked to the opposite wall and ran towards the glass, I could hear the glass break and fall, but I didn't feel any pain. It felt like I jumped trough a large piece of very fragile paper. The ground wasn't that far away, I could easily land in the garden behind the hospital, just as when I was jumping from the roof of my home. I couldn't go there anymore, I was too dangerous for my family and I didn't want to hurt them.

When came on the floor I broke out in a sprint, I thought it wouldn't be the best idea for people to notice me, to see a girl spring through a window wasn't something you see every day.

I could run fast, really, really fast. Faster than a car could drive, even if that car was a Ferrari. I thought it was so fast that I was invisible to other people.

I didn't stop running until I was in the first forest I saw, I ran until I was really deep in the woods and there I stopped in a little meadow. I stood there for a while, listening to the sounds of the birds around me, I could hear them very clearly. And then I started wondering what the hell had happened to me.

I just couldn't understand.

Then I heard someone approaching, very fast. I started running again, but then I heard him shout:

"Wait, don't run away! I mean no harm!"

And I stopped running, not because of his pleading, but because I was stunned by the beauty of his voice. I didn't face him, I was too afraid. I gained a little courage and shouted back.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

I was in shock, my voice was also beautiful, but I couldn't recognize it.

"Turn around, please" He said and I did.

He was gorgeous, unbelievable gorgeous, I was shocked, again.

"I am here for your company, I am lonely and when I saw you running I followed you"

He saw me running, I guess I was not as fast as I thought I was


	3. Chapter 3: New

**The Black Rose**

"Who are you?" I asked him

"I am Jonathan, what's your name?"

"I'm Julia" But we shouldn't be talking, I was dangerous

"I'm no good company, I'm dangerous" I ran out of oxygen, if I wanted to speak again, I had to breathe.

"No you're not, not for me anyway. You're like me and I guess I'm the first of our kind you see, this has to be hard for you."

I took a breath, his scent was nice, very nice, but it wasn't mouthwatering, he _was _like me and I couldn't hear a heartbeat either. There followed a flood of questions.

"I am like you? What are you? What am I? Our kind? There are more of us? How did this happen to me? To you?"

"I'll answer every question in a moment. But I need you to calm down and I need you to keep in mind that the truth isn't always the most pleasant thing, especially in this case"

"Ok, I understand" But I was secretly scared for the truth, what if I didn't want to know?

"We are vampires" He said very slowly, waiting for my reaction.

Vampires? That explained the bloodlust. I couldn't really feel anything more, though. I was in total shock. He saw that I wasn't going completely nuts, so he slowly started explaining everything I needed to know.

He told me about the things that every vampire had, like the strength, I liked that a lot; I had always been weak, and about that we didn't sleep. He told me about the Vultori and how they protected our kind and that we should respect them and the law, he really liked them, I could see that. He told me about the special powers some vampires had, he said that he could feel where he should go and where he should stay away from. He said he felt he had to go here, and then he met me. He was really curious about the possible gift I could have, this confused me, because he had said that not every vampire had one, why would he think I did?

It was a lot to take in, so it took a while before I speak properly, but when I did, I asked the most important question, for me anyway.

"I have to drink blood to survive?"

"No, I don't think so, but the longer you don't drink anything, the less control you'll have, so it would be better to drink it whenever you have the chance"

I had to drink human blood? Wait a second; there are more creatures with blood.

"Is it possible not to drink human blood, but the blood from animals?"

"Yes, it is actually, there are more vampires who do this, but they say that it doesn't taste as good as human blood" He looked as if he didn't care if it was true or not, I didn't think he had ever drunk the blood of animals.

"I don't care" I said "I don't want to kill humans, so I won't" And I would keep myself to that promise.

"There is a difference between the regular and the vegetarian vampires, that's what we call them, the color of their eyes is yellow"

His eyes were red, bright red. I didn't want those eyes, the eyes of a murderer, I couldn't look in his eyes anymore, he noticed that and he walked closer to me.

"I'm sorry, I haven't got the best control, I have tried, though" I wasn't convinced.

I suddenly noticed to my embarrassment that I still wore the old PJ from my old home, that they had dressed me in at the hospital, it was very ugly. I needed to get new clothes, but how? I had no money.

"I need to get better clothes" I told him, just to switch subjects. "I want to go home; there is enough for me to wear"

"If you want to go to a place with humans it would be the best when you go in the night and when you've hunted enough, to have more control." He said

"Let's hunt then" I said, but I had no idea what to expect.

"Ok, follow me"

He ran through the forest and suddenly I heard a few heartbeats and breathing from a few deer. The sound was very appealing and then I smelled their scent, the scent wasn't as good as the human, but it was enough to make my throat burn.

"What do I do next?" I asked him, I really had no idea.

"Just give yourself to your instincts and it'll be alright"

"Ok"

I took a deep breath and switched my head off, it was easy as soon as I let go of my thoughts I lurched forward to hunt these animals down. I took the first one in my reach and I sank my teeth in its throat, where I could feel the blood with my lips. I drunk all of its blood very quickly, and when I was finished I knew it wasn't enough. So I jumped to another and did the same thing. Eventually I drunk 3 animals, when I saw what I had done, I felt terrible, the poor creatures. I knew it had been that fast that they probably didn't even notice what happened to them and when they had had enough time to notice, they would have been dead already. After I realized that I didn't feel as bad as I did.

"I'm done" I told him

"Are you sure? It's risky"

"Yes I'm sure, can we go now?"

"We'll have to wait until it is dark, I'm sorry" He said with an apologetic expression

"That's ok, I can wait"

"Ok, what do you want to do?" He asked

"I don't know really"

"Why don't you tell me more about how you were changed? I'm curious" He said

"Well, it was a little bit strange and I can't remember being bitten"

"Tell me all about it"

So I told him everything, from the moment things started to be really freaky until that I escaped from the hospital. He was fascinated, I could tell because he wanted to know every single detail, but I couldn't remember everything; it was all very blurry. He didn't mind, I could tell him about the pain that was the clearest part of my human life. How it started in my arm and spread to my back.

"That's strange, it just started" He said

"Yeah it did, how does it happen normally?"

"Well, most of the time, a vampire bites you and you wretch in pain for the next few days and you wake up as a vampire"

"Oh, strange indeed"

"I wonder, is there something different about your arm or back? Maybe your gift is in there" He was very interested in my gift, I noticed. Why?

"I don't know, I don't notice anything difference, apart from the strength of course"

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Jonathan asked.

"Well..."

I didn't want that, I didn't want him to touch my bare back, maybe when I wore something else. I couldn't look into his eyes anymore; I looked down and was surprised by the color of the grass. I had never seen that shade of green before, I looked up to the trees and these were also in a different color than I expected.

"What happened to the colors? They seem so different"

He obviously didn't like the change of subject, but gave me an explanation anyway.

"It's night, if you still had human eyes you wouldn't have seen anything, but vampire eyes can see very well, we don't need as much light as the humans do"

"So we can go now!" I was immediately exited.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye

**The Black Rose**

I didn't think running would ever bore me, it was so _fast_,_ I_ was so fast. I was faster than Jonathan, but he had explained to me that it was because I was a newborn; newborns were stronger than the older ones. And I could still see everything with as much clarity as when I was standing still, it should have been a mix of all colors imaginable, and more. The colors in the forest were beautiful, it was strange to see them so clear, one day you see nothing but total darkness, the other day you see everything.

The temperature was strange, everything felt very warm except for Jonathans skin, his body temperature was of course the same as mine so he felt pretty normal. I was glad when I realized I was never going to get cold again; I disliked the cold.

It was also very simple to find my old home, in a few minutes time, we were already standing upon its roof, the same roof where I had been sitting a few days ago, it was the last time I had seen my house trough human eyes. I became emotional and Jonathan noticed that, he embraced me and whispered into my ear, I became dizzy because of that, his smell, his voice and his beauty were overwhelming when he was that close, I liked him too much than was good for me, I guessed.

"It will be alright, Julia. You can leave a note for your family if you want to, so they'll know you're alive, sort of" He looked into my eyes and I forgot where we were.

I came back to my senses when he looked away, I must have been staring at him like a total idiot, but gosh, he was just so, there is no word for it.

"Ok, let's do this" I said

I opened the window, which was easy since it wasn't locked and climbed inside my old room. I was struck by the scent, was that my former scent? I thought so. I used to be mouthwatering, I'm happy I hadn't met a vampire when I was human, it would have meant my end. I had to struggle to stay calm, because the heartbeats that came from the room of my parents and the room of my sister weren't helping very much. I hesitated. Should I leave, or could I do this? I looked up to Jonathan and for the first time since I met him, I was scared by him. He looked absolutely terrifying. I was confused.

"Are you alright?" I asked him worried.

He looked at me and slowly he calmed down.

"Is this your former room?" He asked with a rough voice, it still was the most beautiful sound.

"Yes" I answered, still confused.

"Ok" He said.

"Why don't you look for your clothes and maybe a bag or something to carry them" He said very fast.

I started looking for a bag and when I found one, I opened my closet. It was still containing my clothes, I searched for a few clothes that I would need, nothing special. When I was done I turned around to face Jonathan only to discover that he wasn't there anymore. Had he left me? Why would he do that?

"Jonathan" I whispered softly, only a vampire could hear me now.

"Julia, I'm outside, come quickly" He hissed, sounding angry.

I hurried through the window and I saw him sitting on the top of the roof, he was clearly not breathing, he took one deep breath and spoke very fast.

"Julia, I need to get away from here, please do what you wanted to do here, I'll be a few blocks away. See you soon"

He left as soon as he finished his sentence, without giving me the chance to respond and I went into the house again, to do as he said. I wanted to see my sister; I could go into her room because she wasn't able to see me in the darkness, but could I prevent myself from killing her? I didn't know for sure, but I walked down the stairs anyway. The smell of the blood and the sound of the heartbeats weren't easy to ignore, but I managed to control myself and I entered my sister's room.

It hurt to see her, I stood next to her bed and I could see that she had been crying, her eyes were swollen and red and there were traces of tears on her cheeks and pillow. I hoped very much that she hadn't been crying because of me, my family had to be very confused, they probably thought I was dead, even though my body wasn't anywhere to be found and there was a broken window in the room where I had 'died'. Lina's breathing quickened and I knew she would wake up soon, so I left her room and entered my own, I wanted so badly to explain everything to her, but I couldn't risk the danger for her that the Vultori would cause when they found out she knew. I took a piece of paper and a pencil, I wrote a note for my family.

_"Hello,_

_Do not look for my body, you won't find it._

_I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I miss you, but I can't come and live with you anymore, my life has changed very much and I am going to live it._

_I love you, I miss you, forever._

_Julia"_

I still had my own handwriting, so they would believe it actually came from me, I ran downstairs without making a sound and left the note upon the dining room table. I rushed upstairs again and left the house for the final time, I felt like crying, but I couldn't feel any tears.

I ran over the roofs not really caring where Jonathan was, but I heard him following me and that did make me feel better in a way, I didn't stop until I was back in the forest, there I broke down. I sat down on the floor and started sobbing moments later I felt Jonathan wrap his arms around me. I felt absolutely miserable the only thing that helped was that Jonathan kept arms around me, during the whole time I needed him, we sat on the ground, he leaned against a tree and I leaned against his chest, when I was calm again, my curiosity flared.

"What happened? Why did you leave my room so quickly?" I asked him.

He tensed and took a deep breath.

"Your human scent appeals to me in a way I had never once believed possible, there's a name for it, you're called my la tua cantante. It means that your blood sings for me, if I had met you when you were still human, you wouldn't have last another second, I was barely able to control myself in your room, even though there was no one in there except for us. Even just now, when I remembered it, I almost lost it"

"La tua cantante" I repeated. "I guess I was lucky"

"It was very good of you that you were able to be in a house with humans, without attacking them, that's quite extraordinary for a newborn vampire. How old are you anyway?"

"A few days I guess, my transformation was just completed when I started running"

He looked at me with an expression with wonder.

"The newborn phase usually takes a year to pass, I was very surprised that you hadn't already realized you were a vampire, since you seemed more like a vampire who was years old instead of days. How old are in human years?" He definitely sounded very surprised.

"I was 18 years old, how old are you?"

"I was 23 when I was changed and I was changed for about a hundred years ago"

"That's pretty old you know" A hundred years ago? Amazing.

He laughed "Hardly, the vampires that lead the Vultori are centuries old, I think Aro is one of the oldest still 'living' vampires, but he never talks about it so I don't know for sure."

"He truly is ancient" I said a little bit distracted, I suddenly got very aware of his body and his arms around my waist, he was so beautiful. I inhaled his scent and let myself drown in the sensation. Jonathan spoke again, dragging me back to reality.

"Yes he is and he knows everything you need to know, his gift helps him with that of course, he knows every kind of experience in all different angles"

"What is his gift?"

"When he touches someone's skin, he knows everything they ever did, every thought and everything they've seen, if you are around him much you'll have to get used to the lack of privacy" That wasn't something I would enjoy at all, he would know everything about my feelings for Jonathan.

"It sounds like you have experience" I turned around to look in his red eyes, even though they were scary they were very beautiful. He looked at me in a way that made me feel butterflies in my stomach, but I was probably imagining that he cared for me too.

"Not much, but I've been there" He shrugged

The sun rose and the colors became what they were supposed to looked like, the trees became their usual shade of green and the sky became the usual cloudy grey carpet. I wondered how it would be like to see Jonathan in the sunlight, he said that our skin looks like millions of diamonds in the sun. That simply had to be beautiful.

I got up and walked to my bag with clothes, I thought it was time to dress properly. When I opened it I suddenly got very self-conscious, because I didn't really want to change clothes in front of his eyes, when I had gathered the things I wanted to wear I looked up in his direction.

"I'll go somewhere so you can have some privacy" He murmured and ran away through the trees, looking somewhat embarrassed.

I felt a little uncomfortable when he disappeared, but I felt relieved as soon as I was dressed. It was strange though, I was a lot thinner than I used to be; all the clothes were too large.

I followed his scent through the woods and found him standing by a lake, it was very clear water and it was absolutely still.

"Have you seen your reflection yet?" He asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"No, has it changed then?" I walked hesitantly towards the edge of the lake, not sure of what I was going to see.

"Look into the water and see for yourself" He said.

I bent over and was shocked by the eyes that stared back at me; they were just like Jonathans, red. The face looked like mine, but it was very different, the face was pale white and the lips were full and red, there was no trace of any skin problem and a little scar that had been made in accident had disappeared. I stared in shock at the reflection that was mine. I was beautiful.

I looked up at Jonathan "Did this happen during the transformation from human to vampire?"

"Yes, every human loses every little imperfection during the painful process"

"Why?" I really didn't understand.

"Because it causes that humans feel attracted to you, even though they feel a little afraid, it's not that hard to gain the trust of a human when you look beautiful, they also like our scent and even our voice" He said and he walked to stand next to me, I looked back in the water and he did too, I could see similarities between our faces, we were both pale and had the same color eyes.

"So every vampire looks beautiful?" I asked him.

"Yes" And he gave me that look again, I looked away quickly embarrassed by my own feelings. I sought for a distraction and I remembered the lake in front of us.

"For how long exactly are we able to stay alive without having to breathe?"

"Well, since we are immortal, I think we actually don't have to breathe at all" And he laughed and I saw a sparkle in his eyes; he was up to something.

He lifted me in his arms in less than a second and ran into the lake, when we were completely under water I struggled to free myself and was successful, he laughed at me and swam away quickly, I followed him across the lake. The water felt so strange; I could move very fast, it was like swimming in water used to be like swimming in syrup, the water was also very warm. Swimming was even better than running, I didn't think we could swim faster than run, but we certainly were faster than any boat. I noticed that the fish stayed away from us, but I could still see them, they were shiny and pretty big, they didn't seem tasteful so I didn't even bother trying to hunt them, even though I was very thirsty. I could see very well; I could see the bottom of the lake which was probably 40 meters deep.

Suddenly I didn't see him anymore, I stopped swimming and looked around me, but before I could look behind me I felt his body crashing into mine, it didn't hurt, but the sound was like thunder. He laughed and I did too, he swam away and I tried to catch him, we had a lot of fun for the next couple of hours trying to catch each other, I liked him even more after that.

I was a vampire in love.


	5. Chapter 5: Sister love

The Black Rose

Lina POV

I woke up in the morning, I had been crying myself to sleep, I loved her so much. I rolled over once and decided it was time to take a shower, I had had this strange dream, I had dreamed that Julia was standing in my room, but it wasn't really her, she didn't look different, but there had been something about her, she looked dead, not a big surprise, but she hadn't been breathing or even blinking, she just stood there for a long time, I got scared eventually, but when I woke up I wasn't relieved, it was nice to be able to see her again, as if she was still with us. A stab of pain flew through my body, I had to stop thinking about her, it wouldn't hurt so much. No, that wasn't true, I needed to be able to let go.

When I was finished with the shower I got dressed and I walked upstairs, to her room, hoping it would help a little. Halfway the stairs I almost changed my mind, but I continued. I hesitantly opened the door to her room, it was cold inside, her window was opened. Her room was tidy, but it always had been, it didn't hurt to be here, we had never really spend time in here, so there were no emotional strings attached to this room. It was still the same, lime green walls, a bed, a desk with a chair and a closet, very simple; she only was here to do her schoolwork and to sleep, my parents hadn't moved anything, or touched anything, there was dust all over the place. I suddenly got very nervous, as if this wasn't the place I should be right now, I turned around and left the room.

I walked downstairs and entered the living room, I walked over to the lazy chair and picked up the remote and searched for something to watch. I couldn't concentrate on the screen, so I switched off the TV and walked to the kitchen to drink something. My eye was caught by a piece of paper that was laying on the dining room table, it hadn't been there last night. I lifted it from the table and read what was on it, I was in shock by the first word, it was her handwriting. I continued reading and started crying.  
Slowly I walked towards my parents room, knocked on the door and entered.

"What does this mean?" My father said.

We were sitting in the living room, we had left the stage of first shocked behind us, now we just felt numb, my mother wasn't really able to form a response so I did.

"I don't know, I think it's from her, we've told no one that her body wasn't there anymore"

"That's true" There was a long pause "Why can't she come back home?" he asked.

I wasn't sure if he meant this as a rhetorical question, but I answered it anyway.

"I think she has a good reason" My dream shot back into my head, could it be true? Was it reality and not a dream? Her heart did stop beating, she wasn't alive, was she? I was more confused than ever.

"Yes I believe so too, she's always been a smart girl" My mother said.

We just sat there for a few more moments, I felt terrible, less than before, when I was still thinking that she had vanished from the earth and into the afterworld way too soon, taking her body with her. I decided I needed a distraction, so I stood up and headed for my cell phone. "I'm going to call my friend, I won't talk to her about this, but I need distraction" I told my parents.

My mother walked to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek, she started crying, I should have felt like crying too, but I was still numb.

"It will be alright, honey, I know it will" And she walked away, wiping away her tears.

I was thinking about that little conversation that I had with my parents that morning, will it be alright? Really? I didn't know, if she still was around she might come back home once, I felt a little spark of hope. My friend chose that moment to pull me back into reality.

"Julia? Are you still on earth? Houston we have a problem" She laughed and gave me a light tap on my head and I laughed with her.

I was walking down the street with my best friend Sannah, it was dark and the only light was from the street lanterns, we had been talking all day and she had provided me with the support I needed, I hadn't talked to her about the note, she would surely think I was crazy. We were heading for a club in town, it gave me plenty of distraction.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Sannah.

"Yes, absolutely positive, you need to have some fun!" She responded, she had always been an outgoing person.

I laughed "Ok, let's have fun" And we walked through the doors of the building.

There were a lot of people in the club and nobody I knew, that was a relieve, there was a big group of people standing in the corner, there was probably something rather interesting going on, but I wasn't searching for that, my only goal in here was too search for distraction; we started dancing with some guys that seemed nice enough, we didn't give them our real names, you must always be careful, and after a while we actually had fun, but when they offered us a drink, I knew there was something wrong, their faces seemed different, I refused; I became superstitious, Sannah didn't. She got a glass of coke and before she took a sip, I said into her ear that she shouldn't do that, that she should only drink something that had been opened in front of her nose and she listened to me, thank god. The guy who gave her the drink was suddenly not so nice anymore, he grabbed her arm and pulled her too close to his body, she tried to shake him off, but it didn't work. Nobody noticed; the music was way too loud and nobody could see us clearly because of the flickering lights, the other one grabbed my arm.

"No! Let go!" I kicked his leg, with no effect, he started pulling me away towards the hallway and Sannah too. Suddenly everything went too fast for me to fully understand what was going on, something hit the man in his stomach real hard; he fell down on the floor, and I was free again, I turned to look at Sannah and there was a man attacking her kidnapper. The man was probably the most handsome man I had ever seen, he was tall, had a pale white face with dark hair and his features were perfect. I turned again to thank the person that had helped me, but before I could fully turn someone grabbed my arm again in a firm grip and ran through the crowd with me. I saw the strange man and Sannah running in front of us and the woman that was dragging me along, I couldn't recognize her, but there was something familiar about her. Suddenly we were outside, but we were still running.

I saw Sannah and the man standing still and she was looking with an expression full of horror towards the woman that was walking in their direction with me. The woman turned around and I understood why Sannah had been looking like that as soon as I saw this strangers face.  
It wasn't a stranger; it was Julia.

I could feel that my knees weakened and that I was probably going to end on the pavement soon, but I was suddenly in Julia's arms, she almost crushed my bones, but I didn't mind; I had missed her so much. She was very cold, I noted, and rock hard.

"Julia" I whispered.

She answered me in a voice I didn't recognize, it was a beautiful voice, though. "I'm so sorry Lina, I can't explain, I'm so happy to hold you in my arms" and she sobbed.

I backed off to look in her face "What has happened to you?" Her face was astonishing, absolutely perfect, the only flaw I could notice was the strange red color in her eyes, that was sort of scary, but I didn't mind. Her face was just as pale as the man's who was still standing next to Sannah, who was still in shock. Her hair hadn't changed color, but it had changed, it was the photo shopped sort of hair that you could only find in commercials, so beautiful. I started crying.

"I can't explain, please don't tell mom and dad you saw me" She said, she sobbed again, that was odd; there were no tears running over her cheek. The man approached us and said something very low and very quick, I couldn't understand it. "I have to go" she said and let go of me.

"What? No! Don't leave me again! Come home with me!" I almost screamed, my eyes swimming in tears that also left wet trails across my cheeks.

"I can't" she said. She embraced me and kissed my cheek "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" It was true, I would always love her and always miss her.

"I love you" She said. "I love you too" I whispered

I knew that this would be the last time I would see her, our final goodbye. She walked towards the man, he looked at her with pain in his expression, I could see that this man loved her and I couldn't blame him, who didn't love Julia? She turned around, gave him her hand and they disappeared, I couldn't see any movement, they just vanished.

I stood there for a few moments not really believing what just happened, but when I turned around and saw the shock that was still on Sannah's face it hit me. Julia wasn't ever coming back home. Sannah looked at me.

"D-did that r-really happen?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I think so" I responded.

"Oh" She whispered, her face went white and her knees gave out, I caught her before she would be the one that ended upon the pavement.

"She was d-dead, how is this possible?" She asked, I decided not to tell her about the note and about her body that had disappeared.

"I don't know" I gave her a white lie, I truly didn't know how this was possible "Okay" she whispered weakly and she fainted, I carried her to my house and let her sleep on my bed, careful not to make a sound so my parents wouldn't wake up. I went over to the couch in my room with a pillow and thought about the recent events.

Julia was alive, that was something I believed and I was fine with that idea, she had someone to love and someone to love her back, she would be alright and that was what mattered, As long as she was alright I would be. As long as I shall live.


End file.
